The Quads
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This story is set 20 years after the trio graduated from Hogwarts, and it is about the first few years of Harry and Hermoine's quad girls at Hogwarts, and also is about the family


THE QUADS

Harry Potter, his friends and his world are the sole property of J.K. Rowlings, and I don't claim ownership to any of it, except the story idea and my own characters that I have made up for this story.

This story is set 20 years after the group graduates from hogwarts, and is the story of Harry and Hermoine's set of quadruplets setting out for there first year at Hogwarts. I don't know how long this story is going to be, so be patient with me please.

CHAPTER ONE: MEETING THE POTTERS

"Mom, I can't find my cloak." yelled Lily, one of four identical girls that are the pride and joy of there parents. "It's where you last left it Lily dear. Right next to your trunk."

Harry and Hermoine were married 15 years ago, after defeating Voldermert, and finishing there training, both as teachers. Harry taught defense of the dark arts, and Hermoine taught transfiguration, after professor mcgonagall retired. They have been looking forward to the day that there beautiful daughters started at Hogwarts. She knew that they had there fathers fanaticism, courage, and sense of humor. They also had the smarts, sense of family honor, and love of friendship of there mother. But not only this, but they have the beauty of there grandmother, and the sense of adventure and antics of there grandfather. She knew that they would do good there, and have a really good chance having some interesting adventures like there parents did, but hopefully not the danger.

"Lily, Amber, Constance, and Bobby Sue, please come down here now." Hermoine called out to her daughters, and within 30 seconds she saw four young ladies come down the staircase and say, "yes mother"

Hermoine just smiled saying "are you four ready to go tommorow"

"Of course we are, and don't worry we will make you and dad proud."

Hermoine gave her daughters a big hug and said "ok go get ready for dinner, you dad will be home soon, and we are having a big dinner for before you all leave for your first day."

Hermoine was inundated with hugs and kisses from her four daughters, "ok mom, we will."

Harry popped in shortly after his daughters went upstairs with a cage in his hands, and three more sitting down on the floor behind him. "Are they upstairs moine?"

"Yes they are getting ready for dinner, are those what I think they are?" Hermoine said with a smile, knowing full well that it was, for she and Harry were planning this little surprise for there daughters for there first year. The girls were going to be surprised for sure, considering that there parents were adamant that they weren't going to be able to get any animals for there first year, this was why. You see not only was September first the first day of school, but it was the quads birthday also, so they each will be getting there own owl for there birthday. But what Hermoine didn't know was that Harry had hid a little surprise for her up in there room also, for she had always wanted an owl, but Harry had always promised her one, but never gotten her one til now.

"Well I better put these up in our room before the girls get back down here" with this Harry pops out and up to there room to put the owls next to hedgwigs cage. "Keep an eye out on these five girl, there for Hermoine and the girls. Hedgwig gave a hoot in acknowlegement and pecked him softly on the hand. "Ok bye girls."

Harry popped back downstairs just in time for the girls to get down there for dinner, "daddy they exclaimed, as they rushed Harry and gave him a big hug." "Hi girls, have you been good for your mom today."

"Of course, we have been running around making sure that we were ready for school tomorrow."

"You also remember what else is tomorrow don't you?"

"Of course we remember. It's our 11th birthday, they all said with enthusiasm."

"Oh good you remembered, and what did you girls want for your birthday again. Let me guess, books and clothes that's right." Harry said with a grin.

"No daddy, we wanted owls, and you know that." They said in unison.

"That's right, well we will see won't we, I'm sure if you've been good girls, you might see that you get your wish." Harry gives Hermoine a small knowing smile.

"We have been good daddy, and you and mommy know it."

"Yes we do, you have been really good girls."

After dinner was done and everything was cleaned up, Hermoine said it was off to bed for the girls, for they had a big day ahead of them. "Ok mommy" they gave there mother and father a kiss and hug goodnight. "See you in the morning."

After the girls were off to bed, Harry looked over to Hermoine and asked, "now have you been a good girl?"

"Yes I have Harry, and you know it. Why do you ask?"

"I have my reasons, now let us get up to bed also. The girls aren't the only ones who have to get up in the early in the morning."

Harry followed Hermoine up to there room a bit behind so that he could see her surprise, already setting a silencing spell on the room, so the girls wouldn't hear the owls before they saw them in the morning. When Hermoine opened the door, Harry was right behind her when she saw a beautiful snowy white owl in a cage next to Hedgwigs with a big sign on it, saying "yes I'm yours Hermoine, Love Harry."

Harry quickly closed the door behind them just as Hermoine let out a squeal, and gave Harry the biggest hug and kiss ever. "Is she really mine Harry?" She asked with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yes moine, she's all yours. She's hedgwigs granddaughter. " Hedgwig gave a knowing hoot, and glanced at the other four birds around her, and hooted at Harry.

"Oh and yes, sorry Hedgwig I didn't mean to leave the others out. The other four are also her granddaughters." Harry said with a smile.

"So all our owls are family then?"

"Yes they are, and they all look just like Hedgwig, don't you think."

"Oh Harry, they are beautiful." Hermoine ran up to Hedgwig and thanked her for her grandkids for her and her kids, then she went over to her owl, and gave her and the others some owl treats, "I shall call you, Jessica" her owl gave a hoot of acknowledgement.

They spent the night talking and getting to know the owls. At just before dawn, when he knew his daughters would be getting up in about an hour, Harry and Hermoine snuck into the girls room, and each placed an owl at the end of one of there beds. Harry told each of the owls to be quiet until the girls woke up" and the owls gave a knowing nod.

They snuck out and went downstairs to spend some early morning time together and get breakfast ready. "So what do you think they will think Harry." "They will be ecstatic. And they will be getting up in 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.. At that, they could here 4 squeals coming from upstairs, there up." Harry said with a smile.

They heard the thundering footsteps of four people, and the hooting of four owls coming after them. :"Oh daddy, mommy thank you thank you thank you thank you, we should have known that you would get us these." All four of them said this at the same time.


End file.
